Melodía
by Coxy170
Summary: Los recuerdos sobre él yacen enterrados en lo más profundo de su corazón, encerrados en una caja de música y una igualmente olvidada melodía.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes Italia, Sacro Imperio Romano, Japón y Alemania pertenecen a Himaruya-sama al igual que todo Hetalia.

**Advertencias: **Uno que otro nombre humano usado pero no demasiado y un leve muy leve GerxIta.

**Nota de la autora:** Un fic que inventé hace un tiempo para mi amiga Yumi-chan, disculpen si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica, seguro se me ha pasado, espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

Allí viene el alegre Italia del norte con sus amigos el alemán y el japonés, tarareando una melodía para sí mismo la cual ya no recuerda donde escucho por primera vez, pero que por alguna razón resuena dentro de su cabeza cada vez que sale en compañía de Alemania, le hace sentirse completo.

Cualquiera que lo conociese en persona o viera a menudo diría que es un muchacho feliz, enamorado de la pasta, entusiasta y aunque muy cobarde, extremadamente feliz de la vida y en realidad no se equivocaría, así es él…cuando está rodeado de las personas que ama claro, porque cuando se despide de sus amigos y cierra la puerta de su casa quedando solo otra vez es completamente distinto, la brillante sonrisa que adorna su rostro desaparece en la oscuridad de su hogar y en la tristeza propia que su corazón aún alberga.

Así que sin detenerse tira su chaqueta a algún lugar del piso y avanza hasta su habitación para recostarse en esa cama que jamás se dignará a hacer, a la fuerza se saca sus zapatos, afloja su corbata y se lanza sobre ella esperando que el resto del día pase pronto para poder ver a sus amigos otra vez…el Alemán tenía cosas que hacer hoy y Kiku dijo que debía limpiar recelosamente sus figurillas de acción que no consisten más que en estilizadas muchachitas con grandes pechos…él quería ir, pero el japonés puso una cara extraña y con sus mejillas sonrojadas le rogó que lo dejara para otro día, que era una tarea que solo él podía desempeñar…no importa, es solo un día, el puede valerse solo por tan solo un día.

Entonces aburrido mira el techo esperando quedarse dormido cuando de improvisto la dulce melodía de esa antigua canción comienza a resonar en su cabeza otra vez, Se detiene en su intento de caer en sueños e intenta recordar los orígenes de ella; se sienta golpe cuando una vaga imagen de una pequeña caja de porcelana llega a su cabeza y se queda allí ¿Qué era esta extraña sensación de calidez en su pecho? Decidido se pone sus zapatos una vez más a como calcen y rápidamente se abre paso por los pasillos hasta su sótano, él odia ese lugar, siempre está tan oscuro, tan sucio…justo como algunas partes de su pasado…le da miedo. Una vez se ubica en la entrada de la oscura habitación enciende el interruptor…oh rayos, su pereza tan solo le había permitido cambiar 2 ampolletas totalmente juntas, de modo que la luz que producen es inútil e insatisfactoria… el resto de la habitación queda en penumbras; ni modo, avanza bajando las escaleras lentamente y cuidadoso, esperando no encontrar por allí algún monstruo que quiera cenárselo, está solo…no hay nadie que pueda salvarlo si eso sucede, por ello mismo tan solo se abstiene a quedarse cerca de todo objeto que la luz pueda tocar. Tras unos minutos parado en el mismo sitio tan solo observando su alrededor se pregunta qué demonios le ha traído al sótano… ¿se estaba volviendo loco?... ¿por qué seguir a su instinto?, esa pequeña caja podría encontrarse perfectamente en su sala de estar…porque… ¿que podría estar haciendo algo tan bello como eso en un lugar tan oscuro como este?, suspira y decepcionado se devuelve por donde vino.

_El calor en su pecho disminuye_

Ya no se trata de soledad…él se siente vacio; cierra los ojos e intenta apoyado en la pared desviar los pensamientos de lo que cree le está afectando…es un conflicto solucionado, él lo sabe…ya lo ha aceptado…eso es lo que cree ahora. Carga su peso en la baranda de la escalera y empieza a subir otra vez, pero su cuerpo no le responde bien…algo en su cerebro le dice que no continúe, que se quede allí, su corazón se agita, sus palmas sienten la madera del antiguo barandal, de sus ojos caen lagrimas y en su oído…

_Una melodía_

Tarareada dulcemente solo para él, de una voz que permanece grabada en su cabeza y clavada en su corazón; se voltea abriendo sus ojos vidriosos, ¡oh Dios! ¡¿Qué había sido eso? Fugazmente ve pasar una pequeña ´´luciérnaga`` por sobre su hombro; la sigue, no…no la sigue a ella, sigue esa dulce melodía que le acompaña, se apresura por ir hasta donde se encuentra pero es rápida…desaparece delante de sus ojos y calla en sus oídos; sin darse cuenta lo ha dejado en medio de toda la penumbra de su propio sótano.

-Ve-e-ee….~?

Desconcertado, retrocede uno, dos, tres pasos sin voltearse, en realidad ¿Qué hacía una luciérnaga en su sótano, era una luciérnaga?; está asustado, se dispone a darse la vuelta cuando choca contra una pila de cajas que con el impulso sueltan cachivaches y otras cajas que se encontraban encima; ¡Oh no, eran los monstruos, le habían atrapado!, chilla a la vez que se mueve tratando de liberarse lo que sin querer hace vibrar otra vez el tumulto de cajas haciendo caer otras más, ¡demonios, si tan solo no hubiese seguido a su corazón!, se detiene a pensar en ello y sus ojos le lagrimean; se siente estúpido…él ya no volvería, debería dejar de creer en tantas ilusiones fracasadas y comenzar otra vez su vida desde donde la dejo, pero demonios…era tan difícil.

Se dispone a intentar salir del tumulto de cosas que le habían atrapado hace unos instantes, una vez lo hace seca las lagrimas de su rostro, se sacude el polvo sin resultados demasiado positivos y triste se propone a regresar a su cama pero… ¿por dónde había venido?, estaba tan oscuro; comienza a palpar con las manos lo que le rodea para buscar algún camino, lo mismo hace con la vista, pero es casi inútil, tan solo puede divisar cajas, una que otra pintura antigua y…¿Qué era eso?. Sus ojos se iluminan al posarse en lo que estaba buscando; la pequeña caja de porcelana reposa en lo alto de una repisa a su derecha, era extraño, no sabía porque la buscaba, parecía nada demasiado importante y cuando estaba a punto de rendirse en su búsqueda esta aparecía frente a sus ojos, como si los papeles se hubiesen intercambiado y ella ahora lo buscaba a él y de hecho lo había encontrado.

El italiano entonces idea un plan para llegar a ella, coge un banquillo y lo posiciona en frente de la repisa, se ve bien, entre lo que puede verse en medio de tanta oscuridad…entonces sube su pie derecho primero, nota que tambalea un poco pero no le da demasiada importancia…ojalá lo hubiese hecho, pues en cuanto sube el segundo, este se tambalea de tal forma que hace que la nación se afirme de la pobre madera apolillada que constituye la repisa la cual se rompe en medio con su peso al igual que el destartalado banquillo en el cual estaba parado; se cae de espaldas sin remedio y se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo…todo da vueltas, sus ojos se cierran, pero antes de hacerlo puede ver la pequeña cajita que sigue su mismo rumbo hasta el suelo…como hubiese gustado de que esas pequeñas manos brillantes le atraparan también.

…

Para cuando despierta su cabeza duele y todo da vueltas al igual que antes de perder la conciencia; se sienta y mira de derecha a izquierda intentando restablecer su visión normal, pero al parecer algunos elefantes rosas aun siguen bailando sobre su cabeza, porque lo que ve delante de él no puede ser más que una ilusión…debe serlo, se cuestiona si aún esta inconsciente y si esto es en realidad un hermoso sueño, no…el chico de pie delante de él y su pérdida sonrisa no pueden ser más que un triste sueño…como de esos que tiene desde que se enteró de su muerte.

El niño le mira a los ojos por unos segundos, pero tras ello se sonroja y baja la vista a la vez que presiona entre sus blancos dedos el tesoro que Italia ha venido hasta aquí a buscar, hace un mohín extraño y con su voz el que hasta ahora parecía un sueño se hace más real que nunca.

-Italia…te… ¿te acuerdas?

El italiano siquiera puede moverse, le ha escuchado hablar…sus lagrimas se le escapan de sus bellos ojos que a la gran mayoría no se decide a mostrar, se convence de que no es una ilusión, se convence de que no lo es…y si lo fuera esta mentira piadosa que se ha hecho a sí mismo le hace feliz y él está bien sabiendo eso.

-Sacro…Sacro Im-

El rubio al notar que el adulto se le va a venir encima en cualquier momento se sonroja y con sus dedos le cierra la boca, acto seguido interrumpe el tacto entre los labios del italiano y él para devolver su mano a la cubierta de porcelana, su expresión es dulce, casi rozando lo angelical, baja su vista hasta el artefacto y sin decir ni una palabras más le abre dejando libre a un bella pareja bailando a una pieza de música igual de hermosa.

-E-esa melodía…

El niño sonríe, Italia se acuerda de súbito, incluso después de todos estos años no ha olvidado esta pequeña pieza de música que ahora logra recordar con claridad Austria había compuesto hace años para ambos, no se olvidó de ella, no se había olvidado de él.

Los ojos del italiano están inundados de lagrimas, ¡cómo olvidar esa melodía!, cómo olvidar esas tardes en la casa de Roderich donde con este mismo ritmo el rubio y él bailaban tomados de las manos, si bien no con mucha gracia pero sí llenos de júbilo y alegría. La cara sonrojada de Sacro Imperio Romano tratando de seguirle el ritmo en ese entonces le recordaba tanto a la que tenía en este momento, oh dios…si tan solo pudiese verla más de cerca, tan solo una vez más para recordarlo así por siempre, para poder creer que ha cumplido su promesa y ha vuelto a su lado; pensando en esto le hace voltear hacia él tomando el rostro del pequeño entre sus palmas.

-Di-dime que has vuelto…y que no te volverás a ir jamás…

La inexistente nación por completo roja gira sus ojos hasta donde no pueda ver el triste rostro de Italia de norte, no quiere mentirle, no puede hacerlo…así que sin afirmar nada devuelve su mirada hasta el mayor y limpia con sumo cuidado las lagrimas de sus ojos mientras le mira piadoso, le sonríe y con una de sus manos suelta el agarre al que está sometido su rostro por el mayor, da un paso atrás y el italiano parece comprender…lo que solo ocasiona que un llanto profundo escape de sus ojos y garganta a la vez que intenta alcanzarlo con sus manos; SIR le sonríe y tomando una de ellas le dice toda la verdad.

-Yo solo…he venido a despedirme como se debe Italia

-N-No…no puedes irte otra vez…

Sacro Imperio Romano sonríe triste y a Feliciano por un momento le parece ver una lágrima alojándose en la comisura de sus ojos.

-Estoy feliz de que no me hayas olvidado Italia…pero yo nunca me he ido realmente…

-Ve-e…?

El niño rubio aún de pie cambia su expresión desanimada, casi piadosa al adulto que está delante de él por una facción alegre, acto seguido se le acerca y en sus manos posiciona cuidadosamente la pequeña caja musical donde la adorable pareja aún baila dando vueltas y más vueltas, como ellos hace una buena cantidad de años atrás. Italia acepta el presente aún sin entender que estaba queriendo decirle el rubio allí de pie, este ultimo lo nota y acercándose un tanto más palpa el lugar donde se aloja el corazón del italiano.

-Aquí, siempre he estado aquí, en tu corazón y en esta melodía que en todos estos años nunca has olvidado al igual que yo…y…aún cuando me vaya…ten por seguro que seguiré cerca de ti

-Pero Shinsei Roma…

-Debes avanzar Italia… porque yo también lo haré

Italia ve la hora de la partida aproximarse una vez más y no puede aceptarlo, en cosa de segundos se encuentra abrazado al torso del pequeño derramando sus lagrimas una tras otra, mojando la larga capa negra del rubio; este último aunque no menos sorprendido y sonrojado, con una expresión dulce posa una de sus manos sobre el cabello castaño del italiano acariciándolo suavemente a la vez que puede sentir su cuerpo desvanecerse, ambos lo sienten.

-Tengo que irme…

-So-solo un poco más…

-Italia…

La pequeña ex-nación entonces, siempre con suavidad toma el rostro del mayor entre sus pequeñas y blancas manos, le hace mirarlo, afrontar la realidad, pero siempre de manera dulce.

-Ya te dije que nunca me iré…mientras recuerdes esa melodía ten por seguro que mi presencia estará en cada una de sus notas…estaré más cerca de lo que crees.

Pequeñas y luminosas luciérnagas se desprenden de su ropa y de su cuerpo infantil degradándolo cada vez más a una existencia incluso más pequeña.

_**~Lo último que Italia recuerda de los momentos previos a su partida es la pareja feliz bailando cada vez más rápido, un sollozo suyo en la oscuridad, un beso en su frente y un mar de luciérnagas luminosas cegándolo por completo a la vez que un dulce ´´Te amo Italia`` pronunciado por un niño se desvanece en la oscuridad y le deja dormido~**_

A través de la puerta de una habitación iluminada un rubio alto y macizo entra preguntándose decepcionado cual es el gusto de Italia de dejar la puerta de su casa abierta, ¿es que no se da la idea de que algún criminal podría venir hasta aquí y asaltarle? ah claro…de igual forma tendría que venir él a salvarle como suele suceder. Tras dar un vistazo a la habitación se impresiona al ver al Italiano dormido plácidamente en el sofá de la sala de estar, su intriga aumenta cuando ve el estado de su ropa, por completo envuelta en polvo, en su rostro unas lagrimas alojadas en sus ojos al igual que una bella sonrisa en sus labios y más abajo, aferrada fuertemente a las manos del país de la península Itálica le descansa sobre el pecho un bella caja de porcelana reluciente. El alemán al ver su estado sonríe y supone de inmediato que tendrá que suspender la invitación a cenar al restaurant que a Feliciano tanto le gusta, le coge con cuidado en brazos y emprende camino por el pasillo para recostarle en su cama.

_**Mientras se aproxima a la habitación…tararea en voz alta una bella melodía…que no recuerda donde escucho por primera vez pero que por alguna razón resuena dentro de su cabeza cada vez que está en compañía de Italia…le hace…sentirse completo.**_

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Me gustó escribir esta historia, fue muy bonito y a la vez triste TwT, muchas gracias por su atención y espero que les haya gustado igualmente, ¡gracias por leer ^w^!.


End file.
